


Try a Little Patience

by fireandiceandallthingsnice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Dominant Castiel, Exhibitionism, M/M, Submissive/Bottom Dean, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandiceandallthingsnice/pseuds/fireandiceandallthingsnice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had sounded like a good idea at the time, but now? Not so much. </p>
<p>Or, the one where Dean goes to work with a vibrator in him and has to be very patient to make Cas happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try a Little Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the gorgeous Kirsten (check out the gnarlygatsby on tumblr and give her some love) and my first attempt at actually writing some BDSM fanfiction. Hope you like it!

Dean swears to God he’s the loudest person in this room. He keeps panting, muffled sounds battling to make it past the Alcatraz like barrier that his lips have become and the faint, but definitely there, buzzing. And yet, with the undeniable signs laid out before them, Dean’s co-workers still seem to think that Dean’s sick. Feverish, uncomfortable and sick. But, it appears, no matter how “sick” Dean Smith is- he’ll come to work. They’ve got no fucking clue. Maybe that’s why Dean likes it so much. Or maybe it’s the way Cas is looking at him, all dark eyes and a stupid smirk, looking so put together that it makes Dean want to cry. 

It’s been hours for fucks sake. It had sounded awesome at first, when Cas had suggested that Dean wear a vibrator to work. Now? Not so much. Dean’s aching, has been for far too long and he suddenly hates every suit he’s ever worn-because wow they’re fucking hot- but what he hates more is Cas. He hates how calm and collected he is, sitting at the end of the table, his head tilted gently, smiling at Dean as he struggles to reign in his whines of desperation in the relative silence of the conference room. He couldn’t have just let Dean have the vibrator on in the comfort and privacy of his own office, oh no, he had to drag him out to a meeting with every important executive ever and –oh god that bastard just turned up the setting. 

Dean presses his teeth viciously down into his lip, his fists clenching and unclenching on his suit pants, the only thing keeping him together, aside from his sheer stubbornness. His breath caught in the back of his throat and his back arched as he tries to keep from either moaning out loud or, worse yet, coming at the table. He would let neither happen. Cas hadn’t said he could. So yeah, let’s go back to Cas instead of thinking about how fucking good this feels, because that is not making it easier to follow orders.

“Mr Smith, are you quite alright?”

Oh okay, the whole table is staring at him. Awesome. Dean’s eye dart across the table, to Cas, for help or something other than the blank, resolute look he’s giving right now. Barely, Dean manages to stutter out, “Y-Yeah, I’m f-fine”. 

“Are you sure you don’t need to go home? You don’t look so good…”

Dean’s sure Castiel would disagree. He seeks out his eyes again, “I think I can make it.”

It’s an answer to the boss and a check-in with Cas at the same time and Dean takes comfort in the tiny nod Cas gives him before returning to the fact that the guy’s a complete asshole. The worst part is though, Dean thinks as he fights a whine, that he doesn’t really hate him at all. 

It fucking sucks that Cas has put this vibrator in him, buzzing so decadently inside him and –fuck this isn’t helping- it fucking sucks that he can’t come and my God does it suck that the goddamn thing is sitting so, so close to his prostate but isn’t touching it. Seriously, Dean’s so close to getting what he wants but he knows he can’t have it. Cas has told him he can’t. And he fucking loves him for it. Because at the same time that it’s too much, it’s not enough. It’s not enough to tip him over, because at the end of the day, Cas wants him to do well. He wants him to succeed. No way is it going to be easy, but Dean can succeed. He can be good. 

That’s the best part really, how Castiel gets it. He understands that Dean wants a challenge but that he doesn’t want to fail. He understands how much Dean likes exhibitionism, but that doesn’t mean he wants to be fucked in public. God he’s struck gold with this one. Dean’s eyes seek out Cas’s again, not to beg or anything, not this time. Just for contact. And a little bit because Dean’s pathetic and he needs his dom so much. Not everything goes to plan, however, as the look on Cas’s face draws his attention back to the device inside him and- oh yeah his whole body is fucking vibrating. Once again, Dean’s body clenches and the urge to whimper is overwhelming. 

Maybe a little begging. 

Dean’s thighs squeeze together, the toy just isn’t filling him the way it should. The way Cas would. Dean barely registered the mouthed pleading, but he knows Cas is more perceptive than he is. His eyes darken a fraction and he leans forward subconsciously. Dean’s shaking, not even because of the stupid vibrator anymore, just because he needs. He doesn’t even need to come, not really, if Cas told him “no” he’d go right along with it. He just needs Cas. He needs him now. 

Dean belatedly realises what a sight he must make. He’s red-faced, panting, begging silently, arched off the back of his chair and his hips gently, almost imperceptibly, rocking with the need to be full and for this godforsaken buzzing to end. Somehow, his co-workers are oblivious. That’s half the fun, Dean reasons. 

Cas catches Dean’s eye then nods at him, mouthing “Come for me”. Is he serious? Now? He’s following the order before he can even think about where in the hell they are and all at once, everything tiny particle in Dean’s body is relaxed and his vision goes black. 

*

When Dean wakes, it is to a voice gently calling his name, a wet patch in his pants that there is no energy to care about and a really uncomfortable position to have fallen into. 

“Dean, wake up, okay? Come on…”

He knows that voice. It’s like someone dragging silk over gravel and he’s heard it a million times over. Castiel. 

“Cas..?”

Dean cracks an eye open and that’s just about all his energy depleted. Over him are crouched every business executive ever and Castiel, who’s got a light hand in his hair and is speaking. Oh. Dean should probably listen to that. 

“….you okay?”

Dean manages an affirmative and he’s definitely done. Dean only really starts processing stuff again when he’s in Cas’s car. When did they get here? Did Cas carry him here? Where are they going?

“Where are we going?”

Castiel turns to him, his smile gentle and his eyes warm. “Home. You were so good and now, I’m going to take care of you. Okay?”

Dean doesn’t remember if he manages to nod or not. Aftercare sounds good though. Hopefully Cas will let him cling a bit, he’s feeling needy today. 

Dean’s starting to come back together a bit by the time the car pulls into Cas’s driveway, though he’s still really fucking tired. His car door is opened and Castiel is at his side, wrapping an arm around his waist and taking the brunt of Dean’s weight before asking, “How do you feel?”

“Tired,” Dean slurs, his hand curling into a loose fist in the front of Cas’s shirt. He hears a low huff and then, “I’ve noticed. Let’s get into bed, alright?”

Never has Dean hated stairs more. There’s lifting involved, they’re difficult to clean and there are so many of them. Bed seems like an unachievable goal so Dean just stops. 

“What’s wrong?”

“‘s too far”

“You can make it. I know you can. Know why?" 

Dean shakes his head. Of course he doesn’t know, thinking is way too much effort right now. 

“Cause you I want you to. And you have never let me down.”

Dean parts his lips because now he really wants a kiss, but he reckons he’ll have to get to the bed first… Dean glares at the next step, but manages to climbs it anyway. At last, Dean’s able to flop down into a gloriously comfortable bed and try to drag down its owner with him. Tragically, Castiel won’t be swayed. Dean whines, because what? He just said that Dean never lets him down and now he wants to leave?   
Cas kisses his forehead and says gently, “Not leaving. Just getting juice and I’ll be back, okay? 2 minutes. I promise”

Dean’s not entirely convinced that juice is worth Cas leaving but he’ll take it. Sleep is sounding pretty great right now. If only Cas was here… Maybe if Dean sinks a little lower into these blankets he’ll be alright…

“Hey, don’t go to sleep on me.”

Ugh. 

“Can you sit up?”

No. 

Dean does it anyway. Or at least partly; he’s cradled against Cas’s chest, his legs thrown carelessly over the other man’s and his neck struggling to support his heavy head. Abruptly, a glass is in front of him and Dean parts his lips, marginally, but Cas takes it for what it is and tips the juice carefully down Dean’s throat. Between each sip, Castiel covers Dean in kisses; he murmurs praises into the inside of his wrists, presses affection into his jawline, flutters awe onto his eyelids and drags pride on his lips. 

Eventually, Dean works up the strength to reciprocate, his hand heavy, but cradling Castiel’s face all the same and whining into every kiss he’s given, which he decided he can embarrassed about later. But not now. Not when he’s safe and loved and cared for and he did it. He made Cas proud and now he gets to be told he was beautiful and good for as long as he wants. He’s still hearing it when he gets tucked under a blanket and pulled into a warm embrace. He even gets told that he’s loved. And even if he gets fired for today’s escapade, Dean can’t find it in himself to care.


End file.
